Joseph Stieker (Reawakening)
Joseph Stieker is a middle aged man of Irish descent. Joseph lived in northern Montana before the outbreak, in the small isolated town of Cramburg. Joseph was a rancher/farmer before the outbreak and is a excellent horse trainer. He uses these skills to help his group to survive the zombie apocalypse. Joseph is 42 years old at the time of the events in Reawakening. Joseph normally wears a brown vest with a green short sleeve shirt underneath, with beige jeans and cowboy boots. He usually wears a white Evilla De Oro cowboy hat. Personality Joseph is semi-serious man, often wanting to get the job done right away rather than prolonging it and never coming back to it. He is very loyal to the ones he cares for the most and attaches himself personally to them, helping them through rough times, talking to them and soothing their pain. He is fun to talk to, having many stories to tell. He is rather laid back, but can be energetic as well for his age. He is sometimes described as a kid in a man's body, but he refuses to admit that, wanting to look the most rough and tough he can be to give out a signal that he wants to be taken very seriously. Despite this, he's shy when it comes to strangers, but it varies, he can get a good conversation going, but he rarely wants to start it. He often tries to reason before enganging in physical conflict, but can get carried away when fighting, often screwing up sentences and saying things he doesn't mean. Joe is not the best in conflict either, usually choking up and becomong very disoriented and not knowing what to do, he clearly has never been in any major fights in his life. Joe loves the outdoors, and his best medicine is horse riding, it helps clear his mind. Joe likes to look for the good in everyone. The younger members seem to get along with Joe much more easily than say, Ajay or Cyrus, and everyone respects him. Appearance Joe is overweight, has long brown hair, has a wide cleft chin and a signature bushy mustache. He wears a beige denim vest, with a green short sleeve shirt, and tan jeans with light brownish-red cowboy boots. He also wears a white Evilla De Oro cowboy hat. Backstory Joseph has had a rich life in the Western portion of Montana. He grew up on a small farm just miles away from the Canadian border, and was raised by his mother, his father died by a Bear during a hunting trip gone awry. His mother taught him all she knew, from tending crops, training horses, fishing and hunting. Joe was lifelong friends with Ajay, going to High School together, but split after graduation, while Ajay went off to Medical school, and Joe stayed to start his work with the farm. A few years down the road, and his mother died of cancer she'd been battleing for years. He ran his farm, alone, until he later got married. One day, however his wife was attacked by a young brown bear, while Joe was out trying to locate the animal. It managed to break in, the smell of cooked meat was irresistible, and it felt threatened upon seeing her, mauled her and killed her before Joe was able to even attempt to save her. It was most likely a Bear in his first year alone for the approaching hibernation perioid, and it was inexperienced and desperate, travelling into human territory for easy food. Joseph eventually shot and killed the Bear, rushed to his mauled wife and mourned her death for years to come, eventually becoming depressed. She was buried out in the prairie near his ranch. Why it didn't go for the horses or cattle was a lingering thought in Joe's mind for years and years, often blaming himself for leaving her unprotected and an easy target for the animal. Knowing it might have been looking for an easy meal, or smelling the cooked food they had made prior to the attack, made Joe never forgive the actions he took. Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Chapter 2: September 12th, 2010 Joseph appears during three breif moments in Apocalypse. He first appears offering Dontey a lift after his car fails to start. Joseph later appears at the Cramburg Inn Hotel which is being used as a last resort refuge by the Cramburg citizens against the undead. Joseph alongside Ajay Siddiqui, Meraj, Rachel Trau and Eric Markmen discuss plans for escaping the hotel and the town as a whole with Dontey and Ajay's cousin Vishal Siddiqui. Dontey suggests that the whole world might be like their town but Vishal informs him not to jump to conclusions. The two groups agree to separate. Joseph, Ajay and Meraj to try to escape the town head on, while Dontey returns home to pick up his wife and Vishal heads to the police station to call his friend in the military, inform them of the crisis and wait for rescue. Ajay decides that Rachel should stick with Vishal and Dontey for her own safety, knowing that rushing to escape the town is a dangerous risk. Chapter 14: The Ending to This Story Two months after Reawakening 2, Leah Patterson; now living on her own in the wild and scavenging for food, looks through her binoculars for deer in the woods, and catches sight of Joseph, Ajay, and Meraj, arguing over a campfire at the beginning of Dark DayZ. Reawakening Season One Joseph is the main protagonist of Reawakening and plays a large role in Season 1. Dealing with his own fears, and suffering from insomnia every night. It's only after quite a few unfortunate incidents that Joe starts to deal with his issues and make sense of who he is in this new world. 'Dark DayZ' Joseph is introduced in Dark DayZ carrying a bunch of wood to throw into the campfire that he, Ajay and Meraj have started for warmth. It's getting colder as winter fastly approaches which leads to an uneasy mindset for the survivors. As Joseph sits down, Ajay scolds him about falling back into the forest. Joseph tells him that the undead blocked their only path and that he should be thankful they even have shelter. Ajay persists that they could've been in the Alaskan Safe Zone and argues that the three do better on their own than being in large groups. Ajay mentions how the last group of survivors they had stayed with "led" psychopath, Devraj Shankar into their camp. Joseph begs Ajay to stop complaining and tells him that the incident at the camp was out of the group's control and not their fault but Ajay insists that the three are more efficient by themselves and they need to stay low and small to survive; but Joe wins the argument by stating that he admits that they do better on their own, but they are bound to run out of supplies soon and will eventually need to search out other survivors. Meraj agrees before telling his father to be quiet. Joseph informs him of an outpost not far from them, when Ajay asks it's distance, Joe tells him it's a five hour walk on horses. Ajay tells Joe that he only wants what's best for the group. A crack of lighting disrupts the conversation and the few decide to put out the fire and head into the cabin. When a Zombie Pteranodon arrives at the cabin, Joe is the first to wake up, he peeks through the window and wakes up both Ajay and Meraj shouts for Joseph to shoot it, but Joe hesitates. Ajay instead grabs the gun from Joe's hands and shoots the Pteranodon in the wing, causing the Pteranodon to burst through the front door and chase the few through the house. Category:Reawakening Characters Category:Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters